Renewing Dawn :: Create some Cats
by Russell Scottie
Summary: Renewing Dawn needs cats, lots of cats! Yes, this is a create a cat, but as you can plainly see there's a story for this.
1. Chapter 1

Please read the prologue to Renewing Dawn to get a small taste of what this story will be like.

Anyways; I need cats, lots of cats! I've decided I'll work on Renewing Dawn a bit, but I will need cats, lots of them; rogues and loners and kittypets. I need most of them to be BloodClan decedents; below will be a list of known BloodClan members that you can choice that your cats are related to. Or you can make up a BloodClan cat that your character is related to.

Renewing Dawn will begin some moons after the Clans have left the forest. Since the fall of BloodClan, rogues and surviving BloodClan members formed "gangs" in Twoleg Place. There are many smaller gangs in Twoleg Place, but there is a large gang that rules over the smaller ones. Most of the gang cats are cruel, bloodthirsty, and untrustworthy, but some are good, brave, and trusting cats who disguise their true selves to survive in the gangs.

Now I need cats that will join DawnClan, but mostly I need gang cats, rogues, and kittypets who will be against the newly forming Clan. Or maybe some old BloodClan cats themselves. Now remember, your cats DON'T HAVE to be related to BloodClan, but I need a good number of them to be.

Here is a list of known BloodClan/former BloodClan cats/BloodClan relatives:

Barley – black-and-white tom (escaped as a young tom)

Bone – huge black-and-white tom with green eyes (BloodClan's second-in-command, died in the fall)

Boulder – silver-gray tabby tom (he could have had kits before he left BloodClan)

Brick – never been described (unknown if survived or not)

Cloudy – gray tabby (born to BloodClan survivors after the fall)

Ice – black and white tom with under-bite

Icicle – pale gray cat with white icicle-shaped stripe on forehead and white chest (born to BloodClan survivors after the fall)

Jaggedtooth – huge tabby tom (survivor of the fall, former ShadowClan cat)

Minty – dark gray she-cat (survivor of the fall, she was Cloudy, Sniff, Snowflake, and Icicle's mother)

Pounce – light brown tabby tom with a lazy eye and lower canine sticking out of mouth (survivor of the fall)

Snake – black-and-white tom (survivor of the fall)

Snapper – long-haired tortoiseshell and white tom with yellow eyes (survivor of the fall)

Sniff – dark gray cat (born to BloodClan survivors after the fall)

Snipe – large brown and black tom with a short tail and amber eyes (survivor of the fall)

Snowflake – gray and white cat (born to BloodClan survivors after the fall)

Tess – gray she-cat with light gray chest and light grey raindrop-shaped marking on forehead (survivor of the fall)

Violet – small pale orange tabby she-cat with small white paws (escaped as a young she-cat)

Willie – brown tabby tom with stripe down back (survivor of the fall, father of Cloudy, Sniff, Snowflake, and Icicle)

List of known Kittypets, Loners, and Rouges your cats can be related to:

Cody – brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes (kittypet)

Domino – tom with broken jaw (loner)

Duke – black-and-white tom (kittypet, unknown if he was BloodClan or BloodClan wannabe)

Fleck – ginger tom with white belly (loner)

Fritz – gray and white tom (kittypet, mother was Mitzi)

Fuzz – gray tom with green eyes (kittypet)

Hattie – brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (kittypet)

Magpie – black-and-white tom (loner)

Mist – gray tom (loner)

Mitzi – black she-cat with green eyes (loner, mother of Magpie, Mist, Soot, and Piper)

Mitzi – light colored she-cat with darker patches of fur (kittypet, mother to Fritz)

Pine – pale tom with dark markings (rogue)

Piper – silver tabby-and-white she-cat (loner)

Ruby – light gray she-cat (loner)

Sasha – tawny-colored she-cat with blue eyes, dark brown tipped ears, paws, muzzle, and tail with brown brindle stripes on her legs (rogue)

Shnuky – light she-cat with pale eyes (kittypet)

Socks – black tom with white muzzle, paws, and tail tip (loner)

Soot – smoky black she-cat with green eyes (loner)

If I choose your cat, I have the right to change anything I have to in order to make them fit into the story. Also, I'd been very happy if you give a future Clan name to the cats that will be joining DawnClan, or say that they will refuse a Clan name if you don't want your cat to have one.

Here's a forum you fill out for each character; you don't have to use it, but I need all the information it asks for either way.

Name: (names can be anything)

Gender: (tom or she-cat. If they have been to the cutter, please note)

Age: (in moons please)

Affiliation: (rouge, loner, gang, kittypet? If gang, part of a smaller gang or the big gang)

Appearance: (coat and eyes)

Personality: (self explanatory)

For or Against: (Are they for DawnClan forming, against it, or neutral?)

Kin: (family)

Mate: (love, mother/father of their kits. Remember cats can have multiple mates)

Kits: (do they have any? Are they expecting to have some? Any planned for the future?)

Join: (will they be joining DawnClan? If so, post a Clan name if they are or if they don't want one, please say so here)

Past: (does your character have a past? Post it here)

Other: (anything else that needs to be known about your character? Put it here)

**The names Wolf and Hank are already claimed!**

Can't wait to see your characters! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thanks for all the cats so far, but I still need lots more. I might begin posting chapters, after I get a chance to write them, for Renewing Dawn while this is still running as at first there are not many cats.**

**I've posted my claimed Wolf and Hank, along with a few other characters I decided to add; Bear, Ginkgo, Ink, and Roo.**

**Also, please be aware that I hold the power to change characters to fit in with the story, or make them more realistic for my taste. If you don't like the changes I've made, tell me before this Create a Cat is filled up and finished.**

**Oh and I should have thought of telling you before, the gangs don't have any group names; they're just random groups of cats. The large gang will have a lot of cats like around 20 cats while smaller gangs have only like 3 to 10 cats in each. And they don't have medicine cats; they still hold on to many BloodClan like ways. Ok so when creating a character in small gangs just either say which cats they are with or give a gang number.**

**Gangs:**

**Large Gang:**

Bear – Large black and red-brown she-cat with dark brown eyes

**Smaller Gangs:**

**Gang One- (Gang One is close; no more cats here)**

Elora – small brown she-cat with cerulean-blue eyes

Ebony – small black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Spyro – blue-black tom with blue eyes

Thunder – golden tabby tom with brown eyes

Mimi – gray, white and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Coal – sleek black tom with blue-green eyes

Holly – Black she-cat with faint tabby marking around her face (Mother to Rose and Thorn)

Honey – Small black she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes (Mother to Silver, Glitter, and Amber)

Rose – Small black kit with one white paw and green eyes

Thorn – Small black tom with green eyes

Silver – silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

Glitter – Black she-cat with clear yellow eyes

Amber – amber colored she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Gang Two-**

Lili – white she-cat with light icy-blue eyes and has many scars on neck

Spirit – very pale silver she-cat with white-tipped fur and sea-green eyes

**Loners:**

Wolf – smoky blue-gray furred tom that appears larger than he actually is with piercing frost-blue eyes

Hank – Pale cream tabby tom with green eyes

Ginkgo – long-legged white tom with emerald-green eyes

**Rogues:**

Ink – ink-black tom with dark blue eyes

Pine – she-cat

Lavender – she-cat

Mary – black she-cat with gray flecks

Joi – black she-cat with white flecks

Iron – tom

Thistle – tom

**Kittypets:**

Roo – Tiny gray and white tabby she-cat with amber-green eyes, very long back legs, and a yellow collar with bumblebees

Kixi – black she-cat with one amber eye and a red collar (fixed)

Ava – seal point Siamese she-cat with ice-blue eyes (fixed)

**On a rather random note, I've updated my profile; check it out. Let me know if you want to hear some of the tons of ideas I have or if you want me to start a blog where you'll be treated to many goodies, if I remember to post them that is. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will end this soon and just add cats if I don't have enough.**

**Gangs:**

**Large Gang:**

Bear – Large black and red-brown she-cat with dark brown eyes

Rose – light brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Rolo – ginger tom with amber eyes

Shade – dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Scarlet – pale ginger she-cat with white tail

**Smaller Gangs:**

**Gang One- (Gang One is close; no more cats here)**

Elora – small brown she-cat with cerulean-blue eyes

Ebony – small black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Spyro – blue-black tom with blue eyes

Thunder – golden tabby tom with brown eyes

Mimi – gray, white and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Coal – sleek black tom with blue-green eyes

Holly – Black she-cat with faint tabby marking around her face (Mother to Rose and Thorn)

Honey – Small black she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes (Mother to Silver, Glitter, and Amber)

Rose – Small black kit with one white paw and green eyes

Thorn – Small black tom with green eyes

Silver – silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

Glitter – Black she-cat with clear yellow eyes

Amber – amber colored she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Gang Two- (Gang Two is closed; no more cats)**

Lili – white she-cat with light icy-blue eyes and has many scars on neck

Spirit – very pale silver she-cat with white-tipped fur and sea-green eyes

Shining – black with white flecks and green eyes (mother to Dark, Smoke and Night)

Gray – dark gray tom with amber eyes

Dark – black she-cat with green eyes

Smoke – smoky gray tom with green eyes

Night – dark gray, almost black, she-cat with amber eyes

**Gang Three-**

Shell – white she-cat with cream colored patches and blue eyes

Petal – dark cream she-cat with green eyes

Storm – gray tom with blue eyes

**Loners:**

Wolf – smoky blue-gray furred tom that appears larger than he actually is with piercing frost-blue eyes

Hank – Pale cream tabby tom with green eyes

Ginkgo – long-legged white tom with emerald-green eyes

Rue – dark brown she-cat with golden eyes

**Rogues:**

Ink – ink-black tom with dark blue eyes

Pine – she-cat

Lavender – she-cat

Mary – black she-cat with gray flecks

Joi – black she-cat with white flecks

Iron – tom

Thistle – tom

**Kittypets:**

Roo – Tiny gray and white tabby she-cat with amber-green eyes, very long back legs, and a yellow collar with bumblebees

Kixi – black she-cat with one amber eye and a red collar (fixed)

Ava – seal point Siamese she-cat with ice-blue eyes (fixed)

**Be sure to look at my profile and vote on my poll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Storme22, sorry I missed your cat. I don't know how I did that, honestly.**

**MoonRose, I'm sorry but I will not use your character, BloodRose, you are god-making.**

**Last time guys! Yes, I did add a few more cats of my own. This is the last time you can enter cats for Renewing Dawn!**

**Males to female**

**39:43**

**Gangs:**

**Large Gang:**

Bear – Large black and red-brown she-cat with dark brown eyes

Rose – light brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Rolo – ginger tom with amber eyes

Shade – dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Scarlet – pale ginger she-cat with white tail

Shadow – pure black tom with amber eyes

Maria – pure white she-cat with green eyes

Leaf – Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Robin – red she-cat with bright green eyes

Raccoon – raccoon-colored tom with blue eyes

Bandit – pure black tom with blue eyes

Eclipse – brown tom with dark blue eyes

Twilight – silver she-cat with blue eyes

Coyote – pale beige and off-white tom with golden eyes

Crow – black tom with white tail tip and dark grey eyes

Hawk – red-brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Rat – dusty-grey tom with amber eyes

Checker – black-and-white tom with green eyes

Tiger – golden tabby tom with amber-brown eyes

Tor – pale ginger with white tipped tail

Raistlin – long-haired black tom with golden eyes

Scar – large dark brown tabby tom

Raven – dark gray, almost black, she-cat with blue eyes

Nightmare – black she-cat with red-brown eyes

**Smaller Gangs:**

**Gang One- (Gang One is closed; no more cats here)**

Elora – small brown she-cat with cerulean-blue eyes

Ebony – small black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Spyro – blue-black tom with blue eyes

Thunder – golden tabby tom with brown eyes

Mimi – gray, white and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Coal – sleek black tom with blue-green eyes

Thorn – small black tom with green eyes

Honey – Small black she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes (Mother to Silver, Glitter, and Amber)

Rose – Small black kit with one white paw and green eyes

Thorn – Small black tom with green eyes

Silver – silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

Glitter – Black she-cat with clear yellow eyes

Amber – amber colored she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Gang Two- (Gang Two is closed; no more cats)**

Lili – white she-cat with light icy-blue eyes and has many scars on neck

Spirit – very pale silver she-cat with white-tipped fur and sea-green eyes

Shining – black with white flecks and green eyes (mother to Dark, Smoke and Night)

Gray – dark gray tom with amber eyes

Dark – black she-cat with green eyes

Smoke – smoky gray tom with green eyes

Night – dark gray, almost black, she-cat with amber eyes

**Gang Three-**

Shell – white she-cat with cream colored patches and blue eyes

Petal – dark cream she-cat with green eyes

Storm – gray tom with blue eyes

Fox – red tom with white underbelly, tail tip, and yellow eyes

**Gang Four-**

River – blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Ice – pale blue-grey tom with icy-blue eyes

Feather – golden she-cat with green eyes

**Gang Five-**

Cricket – brown tom with golden eyes

Rust – dark ginger tom with pale amber eyes

Light – pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Loners: (No more loners please)**

Wolf – smoky blue-gray furred tom that appears larger than he actually is with piercing frost-blue eyes

Hank – Pale cream tabby tom with green eyes

Ginkgo – long-legged white tom with emerald-green eyes

Rue – dark brown she-cat with golden eyes

Storme – dark gray tabby with dark blue eyes

Dragon – black tom with ice blue eyes

Rain – blueish gray she-cat with green eyes

Spider – black tom with blue eyes

Rainbow – brown-red tabby with gray

Flame – orange tabby tom

Ginny – golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Fox)

**Rogues:**

Ink – ink-black tom with dark blue eyes

Pine – brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Lavender – pale silver she-cat with white and blue eyes

Mary – black she-cat with gray flecks

Joi – black she-cat with white flecks

Iron – dark silver-gray tom with grey eyes

Thistle – dark brown tom with light green eyes

**Kittypets:**

Roo – Tiny gray and white tabby she-cat with amber-green eyes, very long back legs, and a yellow collar with bumblebees

Kixi – black she-cat with one amber eye and a red collar (fixed)

Ava – seal point Siamese she-cat with ice-blue eyes (fixed)

Cheshire – pale blue-gray tabby tom with dark blue-green eyes

Evita – golden she-cat with black spots and stripes and pale amber eyes

Tobias – mink-brown Tonkinese with dark amber eyes

Holmes – flame point Siamese tom with pale blue eyes

Donna – white she-cat with green eyes and a black collar

Ember – flame colored she-cat with a plumy tail and bright green eyes

Darkness – long haired black she-cat with green eyes and purple collar

**Be sure to look at my profile and vote on my poll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**That is it, this create a cat is finished. And the total number of cats is…. 90!**

**Males to female**

**45:45**

**Gangs:**

**Large Gang:**

Bear – Large black and red-brown she-cat with dark brown eyes

Rose – light brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Rolo – ginger tom with amber eyes

Shade – dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Scarlet – pale ginger she-cat with white tail

Shadow – pure black tom with amber eyes

Maria – pure white she-cat with green eyes

Leaf – Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Robin – red she-cat with bright green eyes

Raccoon – raccoon-colored tom with blue eyes

Bandit – pure black tom with blue eyes

Eclipse – brown tom with dark blue eyes

Twilight – silver she-cat with blue eyes

Coyote – pale beige and off-white tom with golden eyes

Crow – black tom with white tail tip and dark grey eyes

Hawk – red-brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Rat – dusty-grey tom with amber eyes

Checker – black-and-white tom with green eyes

Tiger – golden tabby tom with amber-brown eyes

Tor – pale ginger with white tipped tail

Raistlin – longhaired black tom with golden eyes

Scar – large dark brown tabby tom

Raven – dark gray, almost black, she-cat with blue eyes

Nightmare – black she-cat with red-brown eyes

**Smaller Gangs:**

**Gang One-**

Elora – small brown she-cat with cerulean-blue eyes

Ebony – small black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Spyro – blue-black tom with blue eyes

Thunder – golden tabby tom with brown eyes

Mimi – gray, white and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Coal – sleek black tom with blue-green eyes

Thorn – small black tom with green eyes

Honey – Small black she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes (Mother to Silver, Glitter, and Amber)

Rose – Small black kit with one white paw and green eyes

Thorn – Small black tom with green eyes

Silver – silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

Glitter – Black she-cat with clear yellow eyes

Amber – amber colored she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Gang Two-**

Lili – white she-cat with light icy-blue eyes and has many scars on neck

Spirit – very pale silver she-cat with white-tipped fur and sea-green eyes

Shining – black with white flecks and green eyes (mother to Dark, Smoke and Night)

Gray – dark gray tom with amber eyes

Dark – black she-cat with green eyes

Smoke – smoky gray tom with green eyes

Night – dark gray, almost black, she-cat with amber eyes

**Gang Three-**

Shell – white she-cat with cream-colored patches and blue eyes

Petal – dark cream she-cat with green eyes

Storm – gray tom with blue eyes

Fox – red tom with white underbelly, tail tip, and yellow eyes

Lucy – small pale ginger she-cat with white paws

**Gang Four-**

River – blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Ice – pale blue-grey tom with icy-blue eyes

Feather – golden she-cat with green eyes

Coon – silver tabby Maine Coon tom with green-amber eyes

**Gang Five-**

Cricket – brown tom with golden eyes

Rust – dark ginger tom with pale amber eyes

Light – pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

Lilly – white with ginger spots Japanese Bobtail she-cat with amber eyes

**Loners:**

Wolf – smoky blue-gray furred tom that appears larger than he actually is with piercing frost-blue eyes

Hank – Pale cream tabby tom with green eyes

Ginkgo – long-legged white tom with emerald-green eyes

Rue – dark brown she-cat with golden eyes

Storme – dark gray tabby with dark blue eyes

Dragon – black tom with ice blue eyes

Rain – blue-ish gray she-cat with green eyes

Spider – black tom with blue eyes

Rainbow – brown-red tabby with gray

Flame – orange tabby tom

Ginny – golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Fox)

Redd – pale red and white tabby Scottish Fold tom with large copper-gold eyes

**Rogues:**

Ink – ink-black tom with dark blue eyes

Pine – brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Lavender – pale silver she-cat with white and blue eyes

Mary – black she-cat with gray flecks

Joi – black she-cat with white flecks

Iron – dark silver-gray tom with grey eyes

Thistle – dark brown tom with light green eyes

Russ – dark diluted calico tom with light blue-grey eyes

Ling – chocolate point Siamese with dark blue eyes

Curly – a silver tabby American Curl tom with pale amber eyes

**Kittypets:**

Roo – Tiny gray and white tabby she-cat with amber-green eyes, very long back legs, and a yellow collar with bumblebees

Kixi – black she-cat with one amber eye and a red collar (fixed)

Ava – seal point Siamese she-cat with ice-blue eyes (fixed)

Cheshire – pale blue-gray tabby tom with dark blue-green eyes

Evita – golden she-cat with black spots and stripes and pale amber eyes

Tobias – mink-brown Tonkinese with dark amber eyes

Holmes – flame point Siamese tom with pale blue eyes

Donna – white she-cat with green eyes and a black collar

Ember – flame colored she-cat with a plumy tail and bright green eyes

Darkness – longhaired black she-cat with green eyes and purple collar

Jake – blue Abyssinian tom with copper-gold eyes

**Be sure to look forward to Renewing Dawn, the actual story!**


End file.
